


Perry the Therapist

by Haedonrocks



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: A good bonding, Doof needs help, I could make a bonus story, Perry is a therapy agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: Perry knows Doof from the day he was assigned to him and Doof is a man who likes to blabber about his old times. That was until today when Doof doesn't want to have a therapy session with him for some reason.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Kudos: 9





	Perry the Therapist

Heinz Doofenshmirtz is one person in the world who would tell everyone about his misfortunes as a child. He never stops talking and describes every detail to how it went down. Of course, no one has the time and patience to listen to an evil scientist except for a certain nemesis he’s known since he started doing evil things, Perry the Platypus. The little guy gets himself in Doof’s traps, maybe doing it on purpose so he could listen to what issues he was having. It was part of the program Perry worked in the OWCA both as an agent and therapist in case his owners Phineas and Ferb make it to their teenage years with a bunch of troubling time. 

Perry was known for comforting people who needed help, himself he can just have one of his co-workers who are therapists too. But he’s the one who helps talk things out or even just snuggling like the fluffy pet he is to his boys. Doof is his number one troubled person who really needs someone to talk to. So on their day off, Perry scheduled an appointment with him. But surprisingly, Doof refuses to talk to him today. That was never the case with him when it comes to talking about his feelings. Does this mean that Doof is hiding something from Perry and how serious was it? 

At noon, the platypus flies in his jetpack all the way to DEI, the place Doof lives at. The first thing that comes into his mind is that he falls right into a trap, maybe his plan to let Perry listen to another of his backstories. As he lands on the balcony, he sneaks around, purposely trying to set off any traps. Only silence was the only trap that Perry couldn’t face. Doof wasn’t anywhere in the building. Or Perry thought before hearing the door from the kitchen open widely. Doof comes out of the kitchen, all sad and miserable. Tired too as he has bags under his eyes. “Where’s my coffee mug?” Doof mutters before seeing Perry in the middle of the room. “Perry the platypus?” He sounded so unenergetic and dull. “I thought I said that I didn’t need any help today.” 

“To me it sounds like you do.” Perry said before pointing to the couch for Doof to sit on. “Are you hiding something?” He squints his eyes at him after sitting on the chair directly across from the couch. 

“No, I’m not hiding anything.” He really wants to keep it a secret from the platypus who would do anything to get something out of him, like an interrogation. “Can we do this another time?” He asks, standing up from the couch. “I’m just not in the right mood for some backstory talking right now.” Perry hops over and tackles Doof right on the couch. “Oof! Hey!” He shouts at him in anger. “I have a fragile back you know!”

Perry rolls his eyes at him and sits on his lap, making sure he doesn’t get up. “I’m sorry but I need you to talk. These past days, you’ve been quiet and…..depressed. You weren’t even putting up a good fight and was very willing to get me to quickly destroy your inator. What exactly are you trying to bottle up?” Doof just crosses his arms and looks to the side. 

“I know that look Doof, my boys give it to me when they have something to hide.” He stands up and turns the scientist’s head towards him. “Just tell me, please.” He said, pleading to him. 

“I don’t know if I want to. It’ll make it worse.” He worries. 

Perry scoffs and says, “Since when talking to me makes you think that it’ll be worse?” Perry is a great helper and Doof knows that very much. So why hide it from him? What if it wasn’t about fearing that he’ll change it somehow? More like he’s afraid that it’ll play back in his head like an old video from a box in his father’s attic? “Doof, trust me. I’ll keep your secret.”

It was time to speak from the heart and tell Perry the truth. “Perry, I made a mistake. Vanessa is leaving Danville because of me.” 

“What? This is what all of this is about?” He asks, now worried for him. “Why didn’t you tell me this any sooner?” 

“Why should I? This is my problem, my mess. I didn’t need anyone to help me.” Doof said, blaming himself for this. 

In a flash, Perry slaps Doof’s face gently before grabbing his face for direct eye contact. “Heinz Doofenshmirtz, I will not allow you to hurt yourself instead of asking for help. This may be a problem, but it’s not yours. I’m here to help you, no buts.” He’s very passionate and aggressive towards this. Perry knows well to comfort him in any way instead of smacking him in the face but Doof really needed to stop the self loathing for once in his life.

“Did...you just smack me?” He asks, rubbing his cheek to where Perry hitted it at. “During a therapy session?” 

“Have you forgotten that I’m not a very passive therapist? Punching and slapping is part of my practice.” He gets off of his lap and walks back to the chair to sit in again.

“What practice does punching and slapping fi-”

“We’re getting off topic here.” Perry interrupts him. “Now, tell me from the beginning where what went wrong?”

Doof leans back into the couch with his arms crossed again, sighing as he starts off with an umm. “It all started a few hours ago when Vanessa came in here. I was doing my chores, making sure that the place was tidy and clean. She sounded very excited.” 

“Okay, I’ll…..keep that in mind the next time when I come here.” Perry said, thinking about how he now knows that his own nemesis is a clean freak. “Keep going.”

“Anyway, she was telling me how she can fix my marriage and be a family again. I just never knew that she would want us back together again. She kept telling me about going on dates, working things out between us and all.” He stops there as he didn’t want to continue on.

“Doof? Are you going to talk more?” Perry asks, leaning in from the chair while Doof rubs his arms together as if he was cold. 

Doof shuts his eyes and shakes his head. “I...can’t. I don’t want to talk more.” He refuses. 

Perry looks at the ground before getting out of the couch to go back to Doof again. This time he sits next to him, patting his leg. “Yes you can. Remember, I’m here to help you out.”

“No you can’t! You don’t know what it’s like to have a family that breaks apart in front of you!” His voice breaks down, crying right next to the platypus. This wasn’t the first time Perry saw him cry like this and he hated it. 

“I don’t, but I’ve seen what it does. It’s hurtful and sad. Sometimes you have to deal with it. But if you tell me more, I can try to help. Maybe stop Vanessa from leaving.” Doof sniffles and looks at Perry with his moist eyes, wiping the rest of the tears away. 

Doof was really scared. What he now fears is Perry judging him about what he has done. “Okay, I listened to her say all of those things and...I just thought that it wouldn’t work out. Charlene and I knew that we would never be married again but Vanessa just couldn’t let it go. I told you that we were never going to get together again and she just….stormed out.” He clutches his hands on his head and leans down. “Ugh! Why can’t I just be smart for once!?” 

“Doof!” Perry speaks up in a disgruntled tone. “You are smart. The problem is that you said it the wrong way.” 

“What should have I said? That’s the only way I could explain it to her.” He argues with him. 

“In your head. There are other ways to explain how you and Charlene weren’t meant to be married. But you still have a family, not a connected one.” Perry's words of honesty and wisdom were the reason why Doof loves him. “For now, we need to find Vanessa before it’s too late. Did she say where she was going?”

“No, she just walked away without saying a word. I tried calling her but it only goes to her voicemail.” He sighs of regret. “I’m not sure if she’s here anymore.”

“Don’t say that, have hope.” He encourages Doof as he hops off of the couch and goes to his watch. “Hmm, let’s see.” 

“What are you doing?” Doof asks, curious to what Perry is doing with his watch.

“I’m tracing her phone in case she did hang up.” Something that Perry does whenever he is hunting criminals down. His watch had everything he needed to trace someone’s footsteps and know where they are at right now. “Got it, she’s at Danville train station, not far from here.”

“Well what are we waiting for, let’s go.” Doof gets up from the couch and gets his things while Perry smiles, knowing that he’s done his job right. “Come on, we don’t have all day.”

“I’ll catch up with you. I can’t leave my jetpack behind.” Perry says, going over to it and putting it on. “Just be at the train station.”

“I will.” Doof said as he watched Perry fly off. He was lucky to have Perry motivate him through all of this. If it wasn’t for him, he’ll never get to see Vanessa again. After getting his keys to his scooter, he leaves the room and quickly makes his way down the elevator. Hopefully it wasn’t too late to make things up for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. If you want me to make a bonus to finish the story, comment below.


End file.
